Red things and fluid guys
by Nejiko Ka
Summary: "Eren no era precisamente una persona muy paciente, y la idea de quedar encerrado en el baño con su enemigo, —o enemiga, el no lo sabia realmente— de toda la vida, un viernes durante toda la tarde, no era la mejor de las opciones por decirlo así." Ereri Occ Levi Gender-bender Lemon futuro
1. El aburrimiento madre de la creación

**Advertencias:** _Levi_ _gender-bender| Tal_ _vez, muy_ _posiblemente_ _un_ _inmenso_ _OCC| ereri, Eren_ _Seme (ÒwÓ)9| Palabras altisonantes| violencia_ _e_ _intolerancia_ _al_ _por_ _mayor._

 ** _No_** **_tengo_** **_mucho_** **_que_** **_decir..._**

 ** _Relajate y_** **_disfruta~_**

— ¡¿Hay alguien!? —el volvió a tomar aire por onceava vez en 10 minutos—. ¡¿Hola?!, ¡estamos atrapados en los baños!, ¡auxilio!, ¡joder!, ¡¿no hay alguien?!

— Entiende... —sintió que su vestido se recorría al deslizarse por la pared, pero no pudo importarle menos-. Ya van mas de hora y media desde que todos salieron, es fin de curso, no hay una jodida alma en la escuela.

— Cómo mierda quedamos encerrados aqui?, esto es algo estupido, demasiado...

— Si muy estupido...

Eren no era precisamente una persona muy paciente, y la idea de quedar encerrado en el baño con su enemigo, —o enemiga, el no lo sabia realmente— de toda la vida, un viernes durante toda la tarde, no era la mejor de las opciones por decirlo así.

Levi, sin embargo, no cabía del jubilo, era el dia mas alegre, liberador y jodidamente hermoso desde hace taaanto tiempo -el "tanto"merece ser alargado-, más bien desde hace 3 años posiblemente.

Nunca fue más maltratado en toda su vida que en esos tres años de preparatoria. Pero bueno, si algo sabía el lindo francés sobre la vida, era que: por más razonable y válido que sea tu argumento, las personas, y toda la puta sociedad entera estaba arraigada a idioteces, que según ellos consideraban "aceptables" y "naturales".

Y si por defender su precioso y entendible ideal tuvo que ser atacado por la mayoria de animales sin cerebro, ¡oh perdón!, estudiantes de la preparatoria; bienvenida sea la violencia.

Por que beuno, en realidad, el ser una persona con un género fluido, era totalmente normal.

No era secreto el que a Levi le pasaban por los huevos cada insulto o molestia contra su persona. De hecho, tiempo atrás lo tomó como un estudio sobre... creo que es mejor si no lo describimos, y ponemos solo el nombre de su fabulosa investigación. Esta recibía el ingenioso, elegante y algo tal vez atrevido nombre de : "Intolerancia hacia gustos diferentes o actitudes destacantes, por una sociedad llena de problemas de identidad y falta de perspectiva debido a el poco interés, y poco razonamiento de los padres o educadores. La naturalidad, e ignorancia en una humanidad vacía de conocimiento, y pensamiento libre y justo". Si, su tutor le había dicho que era el nombre más largo que haya leído antes en un ensayo de admisión. Pero realmente estaba basado en la tesis que proponía, lo que lo hacía un documento digno de publicación, según la carta de admisión de la universidad.

Y bueno, obviamente había sido recibido en la prestigiosa universidad de Marley. Ese mismo día había recibido la noticia, junto a un strudel de manzana de parte de su madre como felicitación. Era el mejor día de su vida.

Hasta que Jeager, la pequeña mierda andante, Jeager; tuvo la ingeniosa idea de joderle el día con una estúpida jugarreta.

Desde el primer día de escuela, las burlas de los compañeros se dejaron venir, con demasiada precipitación diría yo; las críticas e insultos muy subidos de tono le pasaban como el agua aún así, sabía que al llevar una ombliguera floreada junto a unos jeans que pecarian de lo tremendamente apretados que estaban -de no ser por que al el le quedaban perfectos-, junto a unas lindas zapatillas estampadas, los apodos como "marica", "pervertido", y muchos otros le llenaron los oídos que en ese momento permanecían sordos. Lo que Levi esperaba claramente, para ser sinceros, se mentalizó todo el verano y llego a la bendita conclusión de que -"me importa un carájo la humanidad y lo que piensen, bola mierdosa de retrasados"-, para después pasarse la vida, o más bien toda la semana anterior al ingreso de la preparatoria, rellenando su lúgubre armario, con toda la ropa que años estuvo aguantándose usar.

Con la autoestima por los cielos, pasó su primer día de clases recibiendo insultos en su mayoría, y uno que otro alago por parte de varias chicas y chicos liberales. Todo iba como lo esperado, nada fuera de lo normal.

Ahí es cuando la cosa eclosionó. Un lindo alemán, medio español, se cruzó en el camino de nuestro fluido pequeñin. Al principio, los insultos no se hicieron esperar, los que eran respondidos con la más gélida de las miradas por parte de Levi, a veces con un sutil "vete a la mierda", y durante esos dos años, hasta con patadas voladoras de parte del más bajo, recibidas por el moreno, que reía a carcajadas.

Si con algo podemos describir la estrecha relación de Jeager y Ackerman, el término más acertado sería: una intolerante., despreciable, odiosa, y terrible enemistad, que hoy esperaban terminar al finalizar las clases. Y con ello la preparatoria.

— ¿Qué me ves? —Levi era la impaciencia en persona.

— No te estoy viendo nada, maldito trapo —los dos estaban realmente molestos, y como se veía la cosa, una batalla campal estaba a punto de desatarse.

— Maldita sea... —siseó Eren, hasta hacercarse algo enfurecido hasta Levi, que lo miraba con fastidio desde abajo—. ¿Por qué de todas las jodidas personas que hay en la escuela , me tenía que quedar encerrado aquí contigo?

Ya estaba hasta la coronilla con las idioteces de ese intolerante de mierda. Este día, o lo ponía en su su lugar, o lo molía a golpes para que cerrara ese hocico asqueroso que tenía.

— Mira Eren... — Levi le encantaba ese vestido rojo de terciopelo, y sentarse en el asqueroso baño de hombres no le parecía la mejor opción de cuidado, no queria mas manchas en el—. No quiero ofender a tus pocas y pobres neuronas, pero como recordaras, todo esto es tu pu-ta-cul-pa

Así lo dijo, deletreó cada sílaba con molestia. Ya no lo aguantaba, iba a llegar al inicio de esto.

— No no no no ¡tu! —lo apuntó con el dedo—. Me abofeteaste, y yo vine a buscarte para devolvertela, mira idiota... —el castaño volteó su rostro para mostrarle su mejilla izquierda. La cual tenía un severo moratón en forma de mano, Ugh hasta punzaba.

— ¡Yo solo me defendí! ¡esta mancha de licuado de granola no se va a salir fácil! —taconeo en el suelo con esos lindos zapatos muy enojado, y luego lo apuntó con el índice, imitando al castaño, solo que el pelinegro golpeaba su dedo sobre el bien formado pecho de Eren—. Estoy harto de ti...

Con una actitud decidida, sacada de dónde el tenía su desesperación bien guardada. Levi se paró lo más derecho que pudo y con las manos en las caderas comenzó a hablar de nuevo—. ¿Cual es tu maldito problema conmigo?, es más, ¿yo te hice algo antes de entrar en la preparatoria?, ¿o es por que soy gay?, aunque eso sería mas estúpido aún...

Eren tomó aire para responderle al pequeño que tenía en frente, busco en su cabeza las palabras perfectas... Y por alguna razón, no encontró nada que decir.

El moreno hubiera dicho que posiblemente, nada lo habría preparado para ese día, ese bendito día donde por fin se percató, de que no tenía ninguna puta razón, no tenía absolutamente nada con lo que defender su acoso para con levi. Incluso al intentar rebuscar en su cerebro una razón coherente, no encontró ninguna. Tal vez podría decir que el ser gay era el problema; pero desgraciadamente, el castaño no podría soltar tal blasfemia. De todos los idiotas que se acumulaban a su al rededor, se podría decir que él era, en efecto el mas tolerante. Con decir, que cuando invitó a algunos de ellos a comer a su casa, mientras la novia de su hermana y Mikasa misma, servian los platos, a un listillo se le ocurrio soltar un "¡machorras!" seguido de una carcajada al verlas darse un piquito. Y digamos que no salio bien librado, en lo absoluto, de un muy, muy encabronado Eren.

Levantó la mirada y se encontro con la cara enfurruñada de Levi. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora?, ¿que no tenía idea de por que lo había jodido solo a él por ninguna razón en especifico durante 3 años?, cada opción era peor que la anterior.

— No tengo que responder a tus preguntas princesa —se cruzó de brazos esperando que el pelinegro no insistiera más, porque de ser así, el no tenía la más mínima idea de que responderle.

— Espera... —bien, había sido lo suficiente paciente hasta ahora con ese gorila, y lo único que esperaba era una respuesta concreta del por que de tantos años de joda. Y con toda la elegancia que el tenía, como la respetable diva que era, also uno de esos lindos tacones de marca, y pateo, el estupido abdomen de Eren. Sorpresivamente, no sucedio como las anteriores veces, y esta, logro dejarlo en el suelo sujetandose el estomago. Oyó un rugido de parte del castaño, que por lo visto planeaba maldecir a nuestro pequeñin hasta artarse, pero en esta ocasión, la paciencia de levi se había ido al caño desde hace rato. Total, tenían que esperar hasta la noche para que volvieran y abrieran de una vez los baños. Podía aprovechar ese tiempo perfectamente.

Eren estaba entre, golpear al más bajito, o callarse para que no lo siguiera molestando con esa tonta pregunta. Pero es que no encontraba nada con lo que responderle, de verdad nada. Desde que llegó a la preparatoria y lo vio por primera vez; fue tan extraño. Un chico con zapatillas de esas tan divertidas con flores, una ombliguera color lila y un pantalón malditamente apretado. Lo cierto es que pensó acercarse a él, o más bien a ella, por que en ese momento el ojiverde pensó que quien estaba parado frente a él era una chica, una linda chica con el cabello rapado y muy bajita.

Entonces todo iba bien, Eren se acercó y se aseguró poner una expresión agradable, después de todo era una linda chica y si por alguna razón no congeniaban del todo podría volverse alguna amiga nueva. Conocerla lo tenía realmente entusiasmado.

— Hola —el tocó el hombro de Levi con un pequeño golpecito queriendo llamar su atención. El pequeño chico de 1.59 se giró rápidamente y lo vio a los ojos.

Algo en el estomago de eren se removió, y era como si su vista jamás hubiera estado más nítida, en verdad, nunca vio una cara más perfecta que la que poseía el ser frente a él.

Hasta ahí todo era tremendamente perfecto, ella era realmente mucho muy bonita, y tenía una altura adorable. No pudo resistir mucho, vamos que tenia curiosidad por que tan dotada estaba la portadora de su corazon, y pasó su mirada por el pecho de la "muchacha" sin querer.

Ok, sabía que había mujeres que parecían no tener pecho alguno, y el realmente hubiera estado bien con eso, pero estaba realmente seguro de que para tener dieciséis años el estar tan plana no podía ser algo posible. Miró fijamente de nuevo; no había ni un asomo de los senos de la mujer frente a el, y sin querer dirigió su mirada aún más abajo, ahí si se desencajó por completo. Justo en la parte donde se suponía debería estar la parte donde se aseguraba que se era mujer, había un ligero bulto.

Ah, era macho.

Primero, se sintió tremendamente confundido, ¿cómo es que un chico vestido le quitó el aliento de los pulmones y aún así lo hizo suspirar? Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, intentado reaccionar a tal revelación, ¿qué le diría ahora? Su orgullo estaba por salirsele por la boca con —posiblemente— palabras muy estúpidas.

Al ver la cara blanca y al parecer tersa del —ahora sabía— chico de enfrente no encontró palabra alguna al notar en esos ojos grises y profundos, grandes signos de interrogación. Oyó las risas y los pasos de sus camaradas cerca. Tragó en seco, tendría que actuar rápido si no quería ser burlado.

El muchacho de ojos miel se acercó con un brazo en hombros de un chico de abundantes pecas, otros jóvenes venían tras de él, dándose de pellizcos e insultándose mutuamente, como también a otros. Supongo se les describiría como una bola de cabrones molestos.

Llegaron hasta con Levi y lo vieron de arriba a abajo despectivamente. Oh, el sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, valla que lo conocía bien.

— ¿Y esta florecita? — la expresión fría de Levi se mantuvo mientras que la muchedumbre reía disimuladamente, y Eren... Eren no sabía que mierda iba a hacer—. ¿Que haces compartiendo palabras con este... esto?

La sonrisa burlona de Jean era demasiado irritante para Levi, pero sabía comportarse, no valía la pena sacarle los dientes con sus preciosas zapatillas, no claro que no.

En cambio Eren pensaba lo más rápido que podía, lo que no le servía mucho porque solo lo confundía más. Y dado a que no era la persona con mayores dotes de habla y digamos, tampoco la más lista, todo derivó en una sonrisa medio chueca que según él era de burla y volteó a ver de nuevo al —aunque ahora lo negara— precioso rostro de Levi. La bomba se soltó y bueno...

Se dispersó unos largos tres años.

— ¿Se te olvidaron las tetas en casa o que?

El resto es historia... una historia llena de dolor e intolerancia el uno por el otro.

Eren recordó como veces anteriores, Jean había intentado intimidar a Levi. Se cagó de la risa cuando lo vio minutos después volver con el labio roto y con un Marco realmente preocupado tomándolo de los hombros para evitar que cayera.

Ahora estaba seguro de que no volvería a reír cuando alguien saliera herido por Levi. Dolía como la mierda.

— Bien Eren... —camino cerca de el cuerpo golpeado de Eren con increíble paciencia; después de colocarse en frente del castaño se inclinó para tener una vista entera del rostro del moreno.

— Levi... —levanto el rostro en busca de la mirada acerada de su acompañante—. Si que pateas fuerte... —la cara de desconcierto de Levi era monumental al oír la risa acompasada de Eren resonar en el baño.

Sé levanto casi inmediatamente después de que el chico se echara para atrás para caer sentado de manera más cómoda, aún se le veía con una mueca dolor.

— Nunca me habías dado... —una sonrisa se asomaba en lo que podía ver de la cara de Eren. No tenía mucho para apreciar pues los mechones de cabello marrones le tapaban la mitad de la cara. De verdad tenía el cabello largo.

— ¿No piensas decir nada más? —el de lindo cabello azabache se quedó en silencio por momentos. No sabía si ir a golpear al tipo que tenía en frente, o simplemente no meterse más y esperar silencioso por que dieran las 6 de la tarde para largarse de ahí e ir a su casa. Joder, tal vez no le alcanzaría el suficiente tiempo para arreglarse para ir con Hanji.

— Yo no sé que decir precisamente... —casi escuchó un susurro de parte de Eren, no alcanzó a comprender nada de lo que dijo. Justo cuando iba a preguntar de nuevo, el muchacho se levantó del suelo apoyándose de la pared. Levantó la mirada y miró fijo al de vestido rojo. Levi quedó estático, quería una respuesta inmediata para el comportamiento extraño de Eren-mastodonte-Jeager.

— Levi en realidad... ¿no puedes dejar toda esa mierda de lado?, ¿que crees que pasará si te digo, eh? —el moreno tomó el camino de la desviación, sería más fácil evadir el tema que explicarle que en realidad no tenía una maldita idea de por que había sido un hijo de puta con él todos esos tres años.

— No jueges conmigo Eren... —el joven liberal se acercó decido a darle una paliza, no tenía mucho que perder, si no quería contárselo se lo sacaría a golpes.

— Oye... —antes de que siquiera pudiera alzar la mano, la de Eren se colocó en su hombro derecho impidiéndole el movimiento. Después de voltear hacia su hombro y en seguida al rostro serio de Eren, la voz rasposa del chico le resonó el los oídos de nuevo—. Dejalo, en serio no vale la pena que me mates a golpes para buscar una respuesta, por que no te la voy a dar. Solo no me preguntes eso ¿ok? —en todos esos años peleando con el jamás vio una mirada tan poco hostil de su parte, era perturbador no ser tratado con gritos e insultos de parte del de ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa el la cabeza Eren Jeager? —las zapatillas de Levi retumbaron el los azulejos del baño cuando se sentó en el lavabo más lejano a Eren. Miraba de costado las acciones del moreno.

El popular deportista se deslizó por la pared inmaculadamente blanca y calló hasta el suelo, sonrió de medio lado y volteó a ver a al ojigris lo más sincero que jamás lo había hecho con nadie.

— Me gustaría saber lo que me pasa en la cabeza Levi, vaya que me gustaría —una risa sin gracia recorrió su garganta después de terminar de hablar.

Sería la tarde más larga de todas seguramente.

 **No** **esto** **muy** **segura** **de** **que** **le** **seguirá** **a** **esta** **historia. Lo** **escribí** **en** **un** **momento** **de** **inspiración —los que** **por** **cierto** **son** **cortos** **y** **muy pocos— esperando ver** **como** **luciría** **un** **lindo** **Levi Gender-bender en** **preparatoria, a** **lo** **que** **mi** **mente** **respondió** **con** **un** **Eren** **supuestamente** **intolerante** **y condenadamente ardiente.**  
 **Como** **sea, me** **gustó** **la** **personalidad** **que** **les** **logré** **dar, y** **de** **alguna** **manera** **en** **mi** **cabeza** **un** **Levi** **con** **ropa** **linda** **es** **perfecto** **para** **cualquier** **ocasión.**

 **¡Por un** **mundo** **con más Ereri en** **progreso! (ÒwÓ)9**

 **Espero** **haya** **sido** **de** **tu** **agrado, ojalá** **no** **me** **haya** **quedado** **tan oscuro :3**

 **Intentaré** **revivir** **mi** **cerebro** **y** **actualizar** **tanto** **como** **pueda.**

 **¡Les** **deseo** **muchas** **cosas** **etéreas** **en** **su** **vida** **y** **un** **excelente** **día!**

 **See you~⭐**


	2. Descubrimientos inoportunos

**¡Buenas!**

 **En realidad no tengo mucho que decir :u**

 **Pero espero y disfrutes del capítulo. Me gusta hacia donde se dirige esto, ya lo tengo mas o menos planeado (ÒwÓ)9**

 **¡Enjoy darling!**

Estaba tan silencioso que las gotas del grifo resonaban en la habitación.

Las miradas disimuladas de Eren con dirección a Levi no habían sido descubiertas. El pelinegro no se había percatado en lo absoluto de que cada 5 segundos el castaño miraba con atención las reacciones del otro sujeto a su lado.

Sin embargo, el que sentía que no había sido descubierto era Levi; también le dedicaba miradas largas y profundas, tratando de descifrar por que se instaló en el ese sentimiento de desasosiego, no, sería más justo identificarlo como uno de tranquilidad. ¿Desde hace cuanto no se sentía tranquilo al estar tan cerca de su Bully personal, que cada vez que se acercaba era para joderlo hasta sacarlo de sus casillas?, era extraño como en vez de sentir esa repulsión irónica, ahora estuviera de lo más tranquilo, ahí viendo la cabeza de cabellos cafés sentado desde el lavabo. A pesar de la tranquilidad que embargaba al de piel cremosa, sus pensamientos comenzaban a frustrarlo de alguna manera.

Vio como la mirada de Eren rehuía de la suya en cuanto se encontraron.

Eren se pasó una mano por el cabello intentado pensar.

¿Qué más daba decirle? de verdad no tenía idea del por que de su fijación con Levi, no le estaba mintiendo, y aunque quisiera sentir esa repulsión como otras veces, esta no se le cruzaba ya desde hace un buen rato. Empezó a descifrar la razón del problema; todo empezó de la manera menos amigable entre ellos, y Eren estaba consiente de que el había sido el causante del problema al hablarle por primera vez sobre de su falta de órganos femeninos. Y tal vez toda la riña había continuado por los dos; tenía algo con que defender su estupido razonamiento, Levi tampoco se medía a la hora de regresarle lo que él le hacía. Por que nada más de acordarse de todas las despiadadas bromas del enano se enojaba...

Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que los dos tenían la culpa, pero más él por haber empezado su relación de esa manera tan desastrosa. Si tan solo hubiera pensado antes de hablar aquella vez, probablemente ahora no tendría que pasar por todo esto.

— Y bien... —la mirada del azabache esta vez se fijo en la verdosa de Eren—. ¿En serio no me darás ni una disculpa?

— Levi, tu y yo sabemos que todos estos años los dos nos jodimos mutuamente, yo con mis estupideces y tu con tus bromas de vuelta... —el muchacho intentó levantarse del suelo sujetándose el estómago, sentía que se le iba a salir. No volvería a dejar que Levi lo golpeara—. Los dos nos insultabamos, nos intentamos golpear probablemente un millón de veces; aunque si, sé que yo empecé todo. No debí insultarte esa primera vez, y realmente lo lamento por eso.

Levi lo miraba incrédulo desde su posición. Juro que vería cualquier cosa antes de oír a Eren Jeager disculparse con él y verlo de esa manera tan frágil, de verdad se veía arrepentido, algo le hizo pensar por primera vez que pasaba en la mente del castaño en esos momentos. Se extrañó de si mismo al verse interesado por Eren.

— Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. Los dos tuvimos la culpa de todo lo demás; bueno tu empezaste cuando me dijiste que se me quedaron las tetas en casa... —casi deja de hablar cuando percibió la risita que salia de eren al terminar la ultima frase—. Pero... Igual yo no debí seguirte la corriente. Pude haberte ignorado como a todos los demás pero no lo hice, fue inmaduro de mi parte, yo también lo siento.

— ¿A quien le importa la madurez?

— ¿eh?— las delgadas cejas de Levi se alzaron.

— No es por lo maduro, yo solamente... Sé que no debí decirte eso, es todo, ví cuando venían Jean y los demás idiotas, pensé que se burlarían de mi por conversar contigo y yo como soy un pendejo... —se detuvo a ver como Levi asentía ante la última afirmación—. Te dije lo que te dije sin pensarlo...

Levi le iba a decir que ya estaba bien, en fin ya habían terminado el año, ya que más daba. Pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio agarrarse de los cabellos y soltar un gruñido.

— ¡Y no solo eso Levi! —intento alejarse un poco cuando eren invadió su espacio personal—. Marlo, el de la orquesta, Jean lo molestaba cada vez que tocaba en los partidos, ¿y sabes que hacia yo? Me reía como retrasado cuando lo insultaba, diossssss...

— Ey Eren tranquilo... —el nombrado volteo de nuevo con esa mirada feroz que muchas veces pasaba por una de esquizofrenia, que decían le caracterizaba, y volvió a hablarle al azabache, que no perdía la vista de los ojos verdes. _¿Como se_ _pueden_ _ver_ _tan_ _bien_ _si_ _parece_ _un_ _psicópata?_ Pensaba Levi.

— Hanna la otaku, todos los días en la cafetería le hacíamos gestos obscenos, y todo por que se vestía como lolita, ¡joder! El cosplay se le veía tan bonito y yo burlándome como foca retrasada —el muchacho se puso los dedos en el puente de la nariz negando repetidamente con la cabeza.

Levi no sabía que hacer, o lo intentaba calmar tranquilamente o le ponía una cachetada para que se calmara de una vez. La segunda sonaba tentadora.

— El club de lectura, esos pobres niños nerds y lindos... —en ese momento Levi evitó que su puño se estampara en el estomago del moreno de nueva cuenta. Él estaba en el club de lectura—. Ellos eran los más inocentes de toda la puta escuela, en serio, jamás les ví haciéndole daño a nadie, oh dios... —solo faltaba que Eren se arrodillara en el suelo y dijera «¡ _mea culpa, mea culpa!»_ como toda señora dramática de 50 años, para completar su acto de arrepentimiento.

— Eren, ya callate, vas a hacer que me moleste —Eren se detuvo un momento a verlo a los ojos, y Levi se quedó de piedra, casi que se le cae la mandíbula cundo lo vio.

Eren estaba llorando, de verdad, tenía las mejillas empapadas y los ojos vidriosos, con los mocos de fuera, y podía jurar que su cara parecía la de un niño de 5 años, que acababa de rasparse una rodilla. ¿Como mierda parecía un niño?

— Oh dios Levi... la cagué en grande —Ackerman oyó como el jugador de 1.84 sollozaba como un niño mientras se resbalaba en la pared hasta llegar al suelo apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Y aunque en otro momento reiría y posiblemente realizaría una broma de su estado sentimental, el azabache no pudo evitar sentirse triste por Eren.

De alguna manera loca y totalmente descabellada, sentía que debía calmar al mastodonte llorón frente a él. Dejó el susto de sentirse de esa manera para después y se agachó a la altura de Eren. Con algo de renuencia colocó poco a poco la palma de su mano en la enorme espalda de el que lloraba en el suelo. Empezó a darle pequeñas palmaditas como recordaba hacia su madre cuando el lloraba cuando niño, mientras tanto se formulaba las palabras correctas para decirle al chico castaño.

— Mira Eren, no puedo justificar lo que hiciste, posiblemente solo seguiste la corriente, y no te diste cuenta hasta ahora por que eres muy distraído, o tal vez muy estu-... —reformuló—. Si muy distraído. Pero ¿sabes?

Cuando Levi prestó atención se percato de que Eren lo miraba aún hipando un poco con los ojos lagrimeando todavía, y decidió proseguir.

— Jamás ví a un bravucón llorar por que le hizo daño a alguien —y aunque el pelinegro hubiera jurado por su abuela que no le dirigiría una palabra amistosa a Eren jamás en su vida, no pudo evitar regalarle un ínfima sonrisa a la depresiva bola de mocos frente a el.

— Debe ser por que seguro soy el más izotes nunca antes visto... —Levi aguantó la afirmación que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

— Bueno, tal vez un poco...

— ¡Pero! —sintio como de un momento a otro Eren se levantaba y lo tomaba del hombro bruscamente. Lo miraba con el seño fruncido y una mueca de seriedad que solo le había visto en tiempos de exámenes, llegó a la conclusión de que significaba que ponía su cerebro a trabajar. Justo como un eclipse.

— Eren... —iba a comenzar a insultarlo cuando por más de diez segundos el tipo no habló. Y antes de que el portador del bonito vestido rojo terminara de formular idiota, el castaño gigante volvió a hablar.

— ¡Aún no es tarde Levi! —de un momento a otro los mocos de Eren se vieron acompañados de una sonrisa esperanzada. Ahora lo tomaba de los dos hombros y Levi solo quería alejarse de la locura de su compañero de tragedia.

— Eren, no entiendo lo que quieres decirme y deja de acercarte tanto que no me gus-

— ¡Vamos! —por lo menos lo habia soltado—. Tenemos que salir de aquí, el problema es como...

— Eren si hubiera una manera de abrir la maldita puerta yo ya la habría descu-

Y Eren seguía interrumpiendo.

— ¡Por la ventana! —corrio hacia ella e intentó pararse de puntitas para ver del otro lado, era alto pero no tanto.

— Si vuelves a interrumpirme te reviento las pelotas Eren —Levi se acercó con mala cara a donde estaba Eren. El tonto no dejaba de ver hacia afuera buscando algo. De un momento a otro quito esa expresión en la que parecía quemarse el cerebro y la cambió por una sonrisa.

— Levi tu vas a pasar por la ventana.

— ¿Yo que?

— Bueno, yo no alcanzo, y tu si puedes hacerlo si te levanto.

— Eren, no quiero parecer un ególatra apretado. Pero sinceramente, este vestido costó demasiado para hacerle más daño.

— P-pero si esta más que sucio...

Demonios, se acordó del por que su estadía en el baño.

— No me digas.

— Levi ¿quieres salir de aquí o no? —esta vez Levi se cruzó de bazos. Necesitaba pensar en las posibilidades de que su vestido quedara más destrozado, desgraciadamente se dio cuenta de que ya no habia mucho que hacer—. Piensa que podrás librarte de mi más rápido...

Eren sonreía concienzudamente hacia Levi, después de todo sabía que ya habia ganado.

— Todo sea por librarme de ti Jeager.

Eren ensanchó su sonrisa y espero a que Levi avanzara hacia el. El pelinegro se sorprendió al ser alzado por los fuertes brazos de Eren hacia arriba, sin embargo Eren lo veía algo confundido prestándole especial atención a sus pies.

— ¿Puedes bajar desde la ventana con esos?

— ¿Quién me crees Eren?

El muchacho sonrió de lado y lo levantó hasta que vio como Levi pasaba una pierna por encima del marco de la ventana que por cierto era bastante ancha, y luego ayudo a sujetarlo mientras pasaba la otra hacia afuera.

— Espera Eren... ¿y tu?

— Pensé que te irías corriendo y me dejarías aquí solo.

— Ganas no me faltan, pero ya te dije que no quiero más peleas innecesarias.

— Bien, gracias —el de linda cabellera brillante y negra se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Eren era muy envidiable—. Mira, hay un bote de basura a un lado de ti, y por esas patadas que me has dado estoy seguro de que puedes aventarlo por la ventana. Nada más me subo y listo.

— Esta bien, aquí voy.

Cálculo la distancia de la ventana al suelo. No era nada a comparación de otras veces cuando saltaba desde techos o bajaba por empinadas montañas. Casi nadie lo sabía, pero en sus tiempos libres gustaba de practicar parkour. La sensación de la adrenalina le encantaba, de alguna manera.

Salto y cayó con las rodillas flexionadas, y de no ser por que se tambaleó un poco al enderezarse, su caída hubiera sido perfecta. Miró a su alrededor y vio el tambo de basura verde a un lado de él. Le pasó por la mente el salir corriendo de ahí y gritar a los cuatro vientos « _¡idiota!»;_ pero luego recordó esa cara llena de mocos, vulnerable, y aunque le costara aceptarlo, jodidamente tierna de Eren, y después de sonreír un poco por lo blando que se había vuelto en unos 40 minutos, ya se encontraba vaciando la basura que aunque poca, tenía el bote.

Se sorprendió de solamente encontrar en los desechos colillas de cigarros, unas cuantas botellas con contenidos probablemente ilícitos y muchos envoltorios de condones.

Si, su escuela estaba algo _fumada_ , por decirlo así.

Después de gritarle a Eren que se apartara de la ventana, tomó el bote de la agarradera y la base —aguantando las ganas que tenía de soltarlo e irse a lavar las manos inmediatamente— y después de impulsarse dos veces logró arrojarlo por dentro de la ventana.

Oyó como Eren le gritaba desde adentro que era increíble, y que lo había echo genial. Pero Levi ya lo sabía así que se dio el lujo de tomar el cumplido para hinchar más su ego. Que aunque no era mucho, constaba con el suficiente.

Eren pasó una pierna por la ventana, y agarrandose del marco de esta pasó la otra extremidad. Pero de un momento al otro sintió como el marco de la ventana algo roído por la humedad se quebraba bajo sus dedos agarrotados alrededor de ella. Un pequeño "crack" y el ya había caído al suelo.

Sintio el pavimento en su cara y el codo punzando anunciando una dolencia.

 _«Por_ _lo_ _menos_ _amortiguó_ _un_ _poco_ _la_ _caída_ _con_ _el_ _brazo»_ pensaba Levi mientras sacaba un poco de papel higiénico y se lo entregaba a un adolorido Eren apoyado en la pared. Le sangraba un poco la nariz.

— Me reiría de ti de no ser por que éstas sangrando —Levi sabía que no podría confortar a una persona amigablemente jamás.

— Me lo imagino —tomo el papel y lo enrolló para meterlo a su nariz como una especie de tapón. Después de quitarse la tierra que tenía en la mejilla, buscó rápidamente en sus jeans intentando encontrar su celular. Este comportamiento confundió a Levi. _«¿que? ¿tanto_ _cuesta_ _el_ _celular?»_

Vio la cara de sorpresa de Eren y como se guardaba el móvil en la bolsa delantera de sus pantalones y se acercaba a el nuevamente. Le tomo de la muñeca y lo jaló con demasiada facilidad hacia enfrente.

— ¡Hey! —de un manotazo se libro del agarre del moreno y lo miro a los ojos confundido y enojado al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

— Necesito tu ayuda Levi —el chico de cabellos chocolate junto sus manos suplicando por ayuda y Levi arqueó una de sus cejas.

— Eren, esta bien que limamos asperezas y todo eso. Pero hay una linea delgada entre tolerancia y amistad. Además tengo cosas que hacer y...

— ¡Pero ni siquiera vas a venir a la fiesta de graduación!

— Hey, yo nunca dije que no vendría —lo señaló con un dedo.

— Pues como nadie te invitó...

— Tu no sabes eso.

— Levi...

— Para tu información Eren, me invitaron mas de 5 personas, pero las rechazé —Levi no mentía.

— Ajá.

— Creelo o no.

Cruzaron las miradas unos segundos y Eren sonrió de nueva cuenta, como encontrándole solución al problema.

— Ya sé... —se acercó un par de pasos al azabache, este todavía se mostraba altanero—. Me ayudas y yo te compró lo que quieras, de verdad, lo-que-quieras.

— ¿Crees que me vendo tan fácil?, ni siquiera sé de que mierda de ayuda te refieres.

— ¿Aceptas o no Levi? —Eren extendió su mano a la de Levi, que aún las tenía enroscadas en el pecho.

La oferta era tentadora, pero jamás diría que si solo por dinero o cosas materiales, más bien se debatía entre ayudar o no. Esa maldita actitud de buen samaritano lo había perseguido su vida entera, tal vez era algún dote de su madre, pero en realidad no lo sabía.

Pensó rápidamente y llego a la conclusión de que podría aceptar y ver de que se trataba, después decidiría si ayudaba o no, en lo que sea que planeara ese chico loco.

— Hmnn... Esta bien, aceptó por ahora —ignoro la mano extendida del joven ojiverde y paso caminando por su lado para salir de la escuela. Eren no tardó en seguirlo corriendo y llegar hasta él.

Ya fuera de la escuela Levi se detuvo y miro a Eren antes de preguntar.

— ¿Dónde es nuestra siguiente parada Jeager?

 **Creo** **que** **me** **esta** **gustando** **bastante** **escribí** **esto. No** **podría** **expresar** **mi** **amor** **por** **un "Levi** **diva" con** **palabras, es** **algo** **que** **te** **nace.**

 **Tengo** **planeada** **la** **historia, aunque** **esté** **escribiendo** **sobre** **la** **marcha** **un** **poco, heno** **las** **cosas** **fijas.**

 **Espero** **que** **te** **hayas** **divertido** **o** **te** **haya alegrado un** **poco** **el** **día.**

 **Cualquier** **recomendación** **o** **ánimo** **como** **review** **es** **bien** **aceptado.**

 **Con** **amor** **Nejiko** **Ka~**

 **⭐S.Y⭐**


End file.
